Second Chances
by EmoTwihard
Summary: Everyone knows Edward left Bella in New Moon. Except this time he didn't come back. Over 50 years later Bella is still human and is about to die. Is there really a such thing as time traveling? Frst fanfic. Story better than summary. :D Review, Id love it
1. Chapter 1

As I lie on my deathbed, I think about my life. I try to think of the positive points of course but negative memories keep on breaking my barrier. Right now, I think about my mother and my father.

I remember my mother always overreacted to the littlest of things. She was always a child at heart. I would have to watch over her because, just like a child, she was accident prone. I internally sigh. Now I think about my father. He overreacted sometimes as well. He was always there for me, even when I had to go live with him. He was the best chief of police Forks, Washington would ever have.

Forks..._So_many things happened there. Before and after the tragedy. The Cullens. I could remember them easily. Especially..._him._Now, I know its silly to refer to...Him as him but I still can't find it in me to use his name. And right now I think about the Cullens.

I remember Alice, how she was always happy and jumpy, she was like a little energizer bunny. I remember Jasper, how he always had to keep his distance from me. Sadly, that didn't work. I remember Emmett, he could always make me laugh. He was just a big teddy bear, every ones favorite toy. I remember Rosalie, how bitter she was. I never did find out why that was, but I always assumed it was for good reason. I remember Carlisle and Esme now. They treated me just like a daughter, they were always full of love.

And now...I even start to remember...him...a little. How he loved me, how he cherished me, how, no matter what, he was always there. Always watching over me like my guardian angel. But truly, thats what he was. My guardian angel. Until that day, that horrible day. He had taken me out to the woods and broke me. When he said he didn't love me, my whole world had fallen. All meaning and hope was gone. My angel, my savior did not want me anymore.

The next year was bad, but not as bad as that day. I barely left the house. I only got out for school and when Charlie needed groceries. I could tell my dad could see me suffering, but I didn't try to hide it much. Charlie always tried to make me more social but nothing ever worked. He took me to movies, out to restaurants even. And one time he even set up a date with Jacob Black. Ugh. That fowl creature. I hated Jacob the moment I had saw him. Something about him just revolted me. And the way he ate! It makes me nasuas to even think about him.

After I had graduated my father had kicked me out. He couldn't stand my depression so he sent me to my mother. Renee had done practically everything my dad did. Movies, fancy restaurants, blind dates. Nothing worked. I moved out eventually. I bought a nice apartment not far from Chicago. I attended college and got a job as a pharmacist. I worked there until I turned fifty. Well technically, I had gotten fired. So for almost twelve years I lived in my apartment. Just recently I had been diagnosed with tuberculosis. I was slowly dying and for once, I was happy.

I lie on my back and place my hands over my stomach. I slowly shut my eyes and drift off...


	2. Chapter 2

I turn over a little in the hospital bed. I examine my room more closely. I am in a private room, not one of those that have two patients in it only seperated by a curtain. I turn over again so that I am on my back. I feel weak and helpless in this position. I hear my slow heartbeat on the monitor next to me. The smell of medicine surrounds me. My breath comes out ragedly._' I am so close to dying'_ I thought. Maybe finally I will have some peace...

There is a light knock on my door. A nurse walks in with a smile on her face.

"Miss Swan?" She whispers softly, as if the small noise she makes could hurt me. I turn my head to face her but say nothing. "You have a visitor." My brow furrows. Who would want to visit _me?_ I look at the nurse confusingly. "He says he's an old family friend."

She turns around and swiftly walks out. A young man walks in, well more like he glides in. He has tousled bronze hair. Honey colored eyes, and a flawless face. He was...He was...I couldn't believe it. Was it really him? But it was a little hard to be sure. His clothes were torn all over. His hair was overly messy and he had bags under his beautiful eyes.

"Bella? Oh Bella!" He rushes to my side, his face held a look of concern.

"E-Ed-Edward?" I barely make out a whisper. He looks hurt, concerned, sorry...all the bad emotions you can think of.

"Yes Bella. It's...me."

"You." I begin. My voice is weak now. I can barely talk. Partly because I am still so shocked. But mainly because I am so ill. "You came back."

"Of course. I heard you were ill. So severly ill. Well, Alice saw you. I rushed over here the minute I heard." He says softly. Why would he even care. He doesn't love me. _Nobody_ loves me.

"Why? Why would you even" I cough sickly. "Even care!" My voice drips with hatred. I can barely breathe. "You left me." I whisper so angrily. "You told me you would never come back!" Tears sting my eyes.

"Bella, I." He looks sad now, like he wants to...cry. But I'm almost positive it's my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Stop. I don't need explanations. Just, just go away. Don't come back." I turn my head away. Something cold grabs my hand. I look over and see Edward on his knees, grasping my hand.

"No, I can't Bella." He looks deep into my eyes, making my heart act funny. The moniter next to me makes and annoying fast _'Beep, Beep, Beep' _

"Why?!?" I whisper yell. I'm too weak to actually yell. "You did it before. You left me, I'm going to die. I'm going to finally be free! Free of." I stop and feel the tears form. "Free of the pain. The pain you brought me. You broke me Edward." A single hot tear rolls down my wrinkled face. I try to look away but Edward stops me and holds my face in both his hands.

"Bella, I lied. That day in the forest. When I told you I didn't love you, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. After I saw what happened at the party, I couldn't bear to put you in anymore danger. It seemed like you were getting injured whenever you where near me. I always put you in harm's way. I couldn't do that anymore. I had to leave."

My mouth felt dry. I couldn't speak. It couldn't be true. What he is telling me right now, it just _can't _be true!

"What?" I stared at him.

"I love you Bella. I never stopped loving you, I never will. You are the sun that lights my world. Without you, I have nothing." He rest his forehead on the space next to my arm. I stay quiet for a moment, taking it all in. He looks back up at me and takes my hand in both of his. "Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you? Is it possible for you to take me back? I'll beg Bella. I would. I would do anything for you, anything Bella please just,"

"Stop." I sigh. "Edward, I forgave you a long time ago. It's just...complicated now. I'm going to die, soon." I look down. "And I don't know if I can believe what you are saying."

"Believe me Bella. Look at me. Look into my eyes and tell me I am lying. I'm not." I look up and into his eyes. They are truthfull, soulfull and most of all...loving. "Bella, is there any way you could love me again? Ever?"

"Edward, I never stopped loving you. I never could." I shake my head weakly.

"That's all I needed to hear."

I look up just in time to see Edward's happy smile before he had my head in his hands again and kissed me. His lips were ice cold and hard against my fragile old ones. And then, I was spinning.

I felt like I was falling. Darkness was crashing down on me and I didn't know what was happening. The last thing I remember was the heart moniter's long, never ending beep.


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped falling. I was still. I was just standing in complete darkness. I didn't know where I was but I felt too weird. This didn't feel right. I was dizzy, sort of swaying. Out of nowhere, a wooden floor appeared under me. I looked down and spun around. What was happening? Pale yellow walls emerged from around me. Cabinets started forming on them. A kitchen was building itself right in front of me. It started to resemble my own kitchen, the one from when I lived in Forks...

I blinked once, and everything was done. I was in Charlies kitchen. The old wooden kitchen table was in the middle. I spun around and looked everywhere, my eyes wide. There was a doorway in the front which had a clear view of Charlie's living room. I ran out of the kitchen and into the other room.

I found myself surrounded by my old living room furniture. _Charlie's_ in fact. Just as I remembered it. The TV, the couch, the coffee table...everything was exactly like it used to be! I couldn't believe this. I was just in the hospital, about to die! How in the world did I get here! And then a thought occurs to me...maybe I'm in Charlie's house!

I race up the stairs and run into my room. It was still there. And everything was exactly the same from when I lived here! I tug at my hair and laugh hysterically. This wasn't happening!

I walk around and pass a mirror. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something I haven't seen in over fifty years. I look into the mirror and see a young girl's face. She is probably only seventeen, maybe eighteen. But she is me. I touch my face to make sure I am not imagining this. I run my fingers over the smooth skin of my face.

I gasp. It is me. It is really me! I scream in delight and throw myself onto my purple bed. I roll around and smile and laugh. I hug myself and can't stop smiling. Maybe this is my second chance. Maybe, somewhere out there, there really is a God and he gave me a second chance. I stand up and skip to my radio. I turn it on full blast and dance wildly at the unknown song playing.

My arms are spread out and I spin in circles for minutes. I close my eyes and dance all over my room, touching the walls. The music suddenly turns off. My eyes shoot open and I turn around. I see Edward almost laughing. He is smiling at me. I bet he just saw everything...and I don't care.

"And I thought you were dreading your birthday?" Edward chuckles.

"EDWARD!!!" I scream and throw myself on him. He wraps his arms around my waist to keep me from falling. "Edward, Edward, Edward." My words muffle into his shoulder. He sets me down gently but I hang onto him like a child, my arms wrapped around _his_ waist.

I hear Edward laugh and I look up, smiling like an idiot.

"I didn't know I was so missed." He laughs musically at me. I shoot up and kiss him full on the lips. He is shocked for a moment but starts to kiss me back. He pulls me away carefully. He looks at my face questionably.

"You are not on drugs or anything are you?" He looks at me serious, but I can see the humor behind his features.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" I hug him again. "I just missed you..." My voice gets a little quiet. "..._so _much." I then remember what Edward just said. I pull away from him.

"Wait, did you say it was my _birthday_?" I say disbelievingly.

"Yes..." He says cautiously.

"My _eighteenth _birthday?" I widen my eyes, waiting for the answer.

"Yes..." He repeats cautiously. "Bella, are you alright?" He places the back of his hand to my forehead. I think about what is going to happen today. My heart stops. Oh no...the party. I can't go to it. I can't.

"Actually...I feel kind of woozy. Maybe...I should stay home." I pout a little. Edward laughs softly.

"Bella, you seemed just fine a minute ago." He looks at me oddly.

"I think I drank some bad milk or something. I did that before when I was little and same thing happened." I lied smoothly. It amazes me how I am able to forge the truth now.

"Okay then. We'll stay home. I'll watch you today." He smiles.

"No you go to school!" I say. I don't want him to miss anything.

"Bella, I've been through high school more than the teachers have taught it. I think I'll be okay."

I look at him doubtfully.

"Trust me. And if you are feeling better later on, Alice has a little gathering for you set up for this evening."

I'm pretty sure I have a look of horror in my eyes because Edward's mood changes.

"What? What Bella? What is it? Are you alright?" He puts his hands on my arms.

"The thought of a party...ugh." I walk away and plop on the bed.

"No party then. You don't have to go, love." I feel the bed shift beside me. I turn over and bury my head in Edward's side.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you so much." I say gratefully. "I love you."

"As I love you, my Bella."


End file.
